Kirsten's Splendid Journey
Kirsten's Splendid Journey is the 4Kids dub of the British animated series Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie. Plot Kirsten is the only elephant living in Wonder Springs, a town that is as wonderful as its' name. She longs to find friends and have some fun, and that's what she finds when she decides to set off one day. Thanks to her new friends, Terry the Scarecrow and Carla the Pig, Kirsten's life is going to be more exciting than it was before. Characters Kirsten: The main character of this wonderful tale is a special little elephant who loves going on adventures, her wonderful friends and eating fruits and vegetables. Terry: Terry is a scarecrow who wants to learn more about the world around him and have friends after the farm where he worked on was abandoned. Glitter: A mysterious cat who shimmers like her name, Glitter is the pet of Princess Hope, who tries to help Kirsten whenever she can on her adventures! Carla: Carla is a sweet baby piglet who just loves to play with others! William: William is no other whale-he's a cruise ship that can transport people to any place they desire! Jimmy: Jimmy is Princess Hope's husband, who loves doing everything by the book, and by that, we mean his rule book. Enrique Sanchez: This magnificent old bird once lived in Mexico, and arrived in the town of Wonder Springs to share his culture with others. Dark Shadow: The villain of the story, who wants to put everyone in the Shadow Sewers and take over Princess Hope's island. Princess Hope: The ruler of The Island of Dreams. Her goal is to bring happiness to everyone with her magic. Mr and Mrs. Suppe: This loving couple can live underneath the water unlike you-because of a blessing placed on them after their marriage. They love to explore the ocean. Julie: An eel who can light up thanks to her Magic Glow Powers that she was granted from the day she was born. Nicky: A reindeer with twisted antlers who wants to be appreciated by Santa Claus. Monique: The wife of Enrique, she runs a cafe with the best Mexican food in Wonder Springs! Frank: This delightful pidgeon helps deliver all of the mail in Wonder Springs. Edits and changes Since this 4Kids dub was made with preschoolers in mind, the studio had to edit some parts that were in the original series, which was targeted at all age groups but mainly with toddlers in mind, that they did not find appropiate. * Kirsten, who was originally a boy in Mumfie, becomes a girl. * Any scene which showed Terry acting mean was cut due to parents complaining about his bratty behavior on message boards such as the Nick Jr. ones in the early 2000's. * The scene in "The Search For Carla's Mother" with Kirsten being blown away after singing was cut, as it was one of many scenes that scared the target audience. Instead, the characters have to sing to get into the sewer, whose entrance says "Please Sing to Enter". The same episode cuts the scene where Scarecrow's hat gets caught in a branch. * All, if not most, scenes with Dark Shadow were cut for being "too scary", and he is only mentioned by the characters. However, he only appears at the end of "Kirsten Saves The Day" when he is defeated by the Rainbow Ring. * The infamous holding cell scene is edited out since it scared many kids like the above example. A promo video showed the scene replaced by Kirsten using a toilet. * Anytime Terry mistakes "come inside" for it's sexual meaning has been replaced with him saying something else. For example, in "Carla's Snowy Discovery", Kirsten tells him "Terry, wake up! It's snowing!" and he replies "I don't think playing outside in cold weather is a good idea!", foreshadowing what happens to Carla towards the end of the episode. * The references to old songs in "Jimmy and the Lost Rules" were replaced by rules about when it was appropiate and not appropiate to sing. His bedtime was changed to 9:00PM instead of 11:00PM, and the scene where Mrs. Suppe changes his clothes was shortened only to the last outfit. * In "Kirsten the Ice Superstar", the Fred Astaire joke is replaced by Kirsten asking Terry why she would need the book he gave her. * In the series finale, "Kirsten and the Royal Ball", the prince form of is called "Prince Stardust" and is said to be "a version of Terry from another universe". The ending where he disappears due to the spell ending at midnight is cut, and his excuse to leave the ball is that he has to use the bathroom. The ending was also altered, with Terry actually marrying Queen Hope off-screen. This could be due to the original ending having a bad influence on kids, as Terry originally looked like he was throwing a temper tantrum and when he gets up, the way he places his hands on Kirsten looked sexual. Trivia * This is the first 4Kids dub aimed at preschoolers. * Kirsten appeared in the second 4Kids National Anthem video. * This is the first instance of a 4Kids dub airing on the same network its' original version aired on. * This is the first British cartoon to be dubbed by 4Kids.